


Mayores y gruñones

by lady_chibineko



Series: Jackrabbit Week 2017 en español [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Furry, Humor, Jackrabbit Week 2017, M/M, Reid aprendió sus bromas del mejor, Romance, crossovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Viejo y gruñón, así es como las palabras de Tooth lo hicieron sentir. Al parecer iba a tener que cambiar su actitud en relación al joven espíritu de invierno... Eso claro, a menos que Jack tenga algo que decir en el proceso. Éste fic participa en The Jackrabbit Week 2017. Para ver los temas de cada fic, pueden buscar en tumblr. Este es el sexto día. Crossovers.





	Mayores y gruñones

**Título: Mayores y gruñones**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** The Rise of the Guardians fue una película realizada por DreamWorks Animation y distribuida por Paramount Pictures. Se basó en la serie de novelas The Guardians of Childhood propiedad intelectual de William Joyce. Por otro lado, los personajes de Criminal Minds pertenecen a su creador Jeff Davis y a la CBS. No gano nada más que un poco de diversión con este escrito.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico, además de presentar furry; por lo que si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

 **Dedicatoria:** A quienes les guste el JackRabbit o la pareja conformada por E. Aster Bunnymund y Jack Frost, que sé que no somos muchos en español pero allí vamos. Feliz Jackrabbit week 2017 para todos. 

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Aster estaba rodeado, y sin importar a donde mirase, no veía ninguna posibilidad de escape.

Tragó con dificultad la saliva atorada en su garganta, y aspiró profundo en un intento de camuflar su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Y...? ¿Es realmente todo esto necesario?- preguntó el antropomórfico lagomorfo a los tres que lo miraban con quien sabía qué tipo de intenciones.

El bufido de Toothiana le indicó que la pregunta no había sido la adecuada. Aunque al final fue Nick quien le contestó.

\- Bunny- comenzó diciendo el hombre con aquel acento ruso tan marcado- Han pasado ya dos años desde que Jack se unió al grrupo, y la verrdad ha sido más que una adición a los Guarrdianes, se ha converrtido en un buen amigo de todos.- señaló el guardián humano; y Sandy, el muy traidor, afirmó feliz con la cabeza. Y fue entonces donde el hada decidió volver a intervenir.

\- De todos Bunny, incluyéndote. Y aun así sigues dándole guerra al pobre Jack ¡No pasa un día sin que le reclames por algo!- Tooth gruñó- Como si el chico viviese pendiente de tu persona las 24 horas del día, todos los días, como para que le reclames por todo lo que te sucede ¡Por qué eso es justamente lo que haces! ¡Culparlo por todo!

Y aquí de nuevo, Sandy asintió, esta vez con actitud seria.

Y Bunny bajó las orejas y suspiró abatido. 

No lo podía negar, culpaba a veces al mocoso hasta por las piedras en su camino, y la verdad era que hasta él mismo reconocía que era injusto.

\- Supongo... que podría utilizar uno o dos minutos para disculparme con el chico.- reconoció el Pooka.

\- Supones bien.- insistió Tooth, y los otros dos guardianes se sonrieron el uno al otro.

\- En ese caso.- Norte dijo con palpable alegría- Te toca compartir las rondas del siguiente mes con Jack. Inicias mañana.

Tooth lo miró retadora, anunciando con los ojos que si escuchaba de nuevo una discusión entre Bunny y Frost, iba a correr sangre. Sandy aplaudió alegre y Norte sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Bunnymund suspiró una vez más.

Con lo difícil que le era romper los patrones de conducta.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Llevaban ya casi una semana yendo de aquí para allá, y Aster había tenido que morderse la lengua en varias ocasiones para no darle un grito al joven espíritu invernal, quien como hacía mucho, parecía más propenso que nunca a causar pequeños desastres a su paso.

Pero analizando las cosas con cuidado, el Guardián de la Esperanza tuvo que aceptar que los reclamos de los demás guardianes no habían sido tan exagerados. Los desastres de Jack eran molestos, pero a excepción de Pascua del 68', no eran la gran cosa.

\- Supongo que solo soy un viejo gruñón.- se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

\- Si tú lo dices.- vino la inesperada respuesta a su lado, y Bunny casi y salta del susto en su lugar.

 _¡Mocoso del demonio!_ fue su pensamiento inmediato, más pronto respiró profundo y se tranquilizó.

Fue después de todo ese tipo de pensamientos, los que lo habían metido en problemas con Tooth, Norte y Sandy en primer lugar.

\- Lo siento si te asusté, Bunny.

\- Nah, no te preocupes compañero. Está bien.

Jack lo miró de manera evaluativa durante un buen rato, justo antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe tu repentina epifanía?

\- Ja, ja. Muy gracioso.- replicó el Pooka, pero pronto reconoció que ese era el momento perfecto para extender las disculpas que prometió dar. Así que continuó- Mira Frost... El asunto es, que Tooth, Norte y Sandy me hicieron notar cierto comportamiento de mi parte y... Siento mucho si soy un poco difícil contigo compañero, supongo que es algo que no he podido evitar.

\- ¿Por qué eres un viejo gruñón?- preguntó el otro sin su usual tono de voz lleno de travesura.

Bunny asintió.

\- Seh, algo así. Te he dicho cosas hirientes y te culpo de situaciones que incluso no tienen nada que ver contigo. Pero prometo que voy a cambiar.

Esta vez fue Frost el que asintió, un tanto ido y pensativo, para de pronto mirar alrededor.

Bunny parpadeó y miró alrededor también, sin notar nada fuera de lugar.

Se encontraban en Washington DC por el momento, una cuidad importante; así que nunca estaba de más dar un chequeo doble a la zona.

\- Vamos por aquí.- dijo de pronto el menor, y Bunny no tuvo ni tiempo de replicar antes de ver al chico desaparecer al vuelo, por lo cual no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un buen rato, y Bunny notó con sorpresa a la lejanía, el lugar que parecía ser su destino.

\- ¡Ey, Bunny!- Jack llamó entonces su atención.

Conejo lo miró.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando Hombre de la Luna decidió que yo tenía material de guardián? Me dijiste de todo en esa ocasión, ni bien Norte hizo el anuncio.

El Pooka bajó las orejas, apenado.

\- Hmm... seh, supongo que lo hice. Pero en serio...

\- Espera... espera. Una de las cosas que dijiste, o que implicaste, era que no tenía ningún niño que pudiese verme.

Bunny asintió, moviendo la nariz incómodo.

\- Bueno, si bien Jamie fue el primer niño en creer completamente de corazón en mí; ha habido otros que casi lo han hecho a través de los 3 siglos que llevo en el mundo espiritual, aunque nunca fue suficiente.

\- ¡Oh! No lo sabía...

\- Si, bueno. De algún lugar tuvieron que salir las referencias a mi persona después de todo ¿No lo crees? Para algunos fui una sombra, para otros un susurro, y fue una suerte cuando por fin uno escuchó mi nombre y lo transmitió. Sin embargo, hay algo que te voy a confiar y espero no se lo digas a los otros... es un pequeño secreto.

Aster frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada, dándole oportunidad a Frost de continuar con lo que tenía que decir.

\- Si bien Jamie es mi primer creyente verdadero, no fue el primero en verme completamente. Hubo uno antes que él.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Bunny confundido- ¿Uno que te vio pero no era creyente? ¿Cómo demonios es eso posible?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jack volvió a retomar ese eterno tinte travieso que parecía adornarla, y con voz cantarina respondió.

\- Al parecer, es posible ver un ser espiritual si es que reúnes suficientes datos como para constatar que la información sea fidedigna... en el sentido investigativo de la palabra.

Y ese mini discurso fue dicho con voz tan juguetonamente seria, que Bunny estaba seguro que había una historia detrás de él... Alguien le había dado a Frost el mismo discurso ¿Pero quién?

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas, mocoso?- preguntó en un gruñido el lagomorfo.

Jack sonrió, tan brillante como el sol que se refleja sobre una superficie de hielo; y con voz casi condescendiente comenzó a explicar.

\- El niño reunió los datos necesarios, los contrastó y llegó a la conclusión de que yo era real. Así que el siguiente paso fue simplemente verme.- y con cierto aire soñador, añadió- Aún recuerdo cuando me lo crucé por primera vez, simplemente me miró y me dijo que espíritu o no, no era de buena educación ir metiéndome en casas ajenas, aun cuando fuese solo el patio... y que hacer nevar en Nevada no era muy inteligente si quería mantener el anonimato. Pero que era un placer conocerme.- Jack rió- Incluso extendió su mano para estrechar la mía, mientras acomodaba su pequeño par de lentes. Un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño sin lugar a dudas... Apenas 11 y ya se hacía cargo de todo en su casa y de su madre enferma, mientras se esforzaba por terminar la escuela; todo eso luego de que su padre los abandonara. Jamás conocí a un niño tan fuerte con él.

Aster respingó ante el último trozo de información ¿Abandonado con una madre enferma? ¡Eso no se le hacía a un niño!

\- Suena duro compañero. Errr ¿Y el niño? ¿El...?

\- Bueno, ya no es un niño, pero sigue vivo. Y es un gran hombre, por lo menos a mi parecer. Y con gusto tomo parte del crédito por eso.- dijo Frost con aquella condenada sonrisa.

\- ¿Crédito?

\- 11 años, solo, madre enferma y me podía ver ¿En serio crees que lo iba a dejar de lado? Me quedé con él hasta que cumplió los 16.- la sonrisa de Jack se hizo incluso más grande de ser eso posible- Le enseñé mis mejores trucos y bromas. No todo puede ser estudio en la vida.

Aster levantó una ceja.

Jack se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Ven para que lo conozcas!

\- ¿Aquí?- preguntó el otro incrédulo.

Estaban después de todo, frente al edificio del FBI en Quantico.

Jack no lo esperó, sino que se metió y navegó entre escaleras y pasillos; y a Aster no le quedó más que seguirlo.

\- ¡Jack! ¡Oi, Jack! ¡Baja el ritmo!

Pero el espíritu invernal no parecía escucharlo.

Y finalmente, llegaron a las oficinas de la BAU, donde se encontraba de momento el equipo completo.

Aster suprimió un escalofrío.

Conocía a estar personas, sabía lo que este equipo había hecho por sus preciados niños a través de los años. Sabía contra qué clase de monstruos se enfrentaban, y no los envidiaba en absoluto.

Entonces recordó lo dicho por Jack, y no tardó ni un minuto en adivinar a quien se había referido el señor Copo de nieve.

Pequeño, solo, madre enferma... un investigador.

\- Spencer Reid.- fue lo que exhaló el guerrero en un susurro.

Uno de los casos actuales más tristes entre los tantos que se daban en el mundo... y a la vez uno de los excepcionales. De pronto su ceño se frunció de nuevo.

\- Nunca fue un creyente.- dijo en voz baja- Su luz nunca prendió en el globo.

La sonrisa de Jack se amplió.

Y fue justo en ese momento el que humano nombrado eligió para hacerle una pequeña broma a su mejor amigo, Derek Morgan.

\- ¡Espera a que te atrape!- gruñó el otro, y Spencer solo atinó a evadirlo como pudo, hasta que para su suerte, el jefe de la unidad, Aaron Hotchner, entró; y terminó convirtiéndose en escudo humano para el menor, para diversión no solo del resto del equipo, sino también de Jack quien no pudo evitar doblarse de tantas risotadas que lanzaba.

\- Hotchner es todo un viejo gruñón sin lugar a dudas ¿No te sientes identificado?

Bunny lo miró un poco alucinado, pero salió de su estupor al escuchar el gruñido del hombre mayor.

\- Muy bien, la diversión acabó. Hora de salir del jardín de niños y volver a ser adultos responsables. A trabajar todo el mundo, aún hay mucho papeleo por terminar.

Un par de gruñidos se dieron, en especial de parte de García, quien andaba presente y había estado grabando muy feliz la persecución; y del agente senior David Rossi, a quien el alboroto lo había sacado de su oficina y se había quedado bastante entretenido mirándolo todo desde el segundo nivel.

\- Lo siento Hotch.- fue la respuesta rápida de Derek, antes de lanzarle una mirada medio asesina a Spencer y volver a su escritorio.

\- Si, también lo siento.- expresó el otro, aunque la sonrisa juguetona en sus labios decía lo contrario.

Hotchner negó suavemente.

\- Hablaremos luego.- dijo de manera corta antes de subir a su oficina y encerrarse en ella.

\- Pobre mocoso, parece que se metió en problemas allí.

Jack tan solo rió un poco más, y se encogió de hombros.

\- Si la conversación termina dándose en casa, no creo que a Spencer le importe demasiado.- y ante la mirada interrogante del Guardián de la Esperanza, Frost añadió- Hace un par de años que son pareja; por lo menos en casa, que aquí en el trabajo Aaron no es nada menos que absolutamente profesional.- y lo último el joven espíritu lo dijo con burlona diversión, todo ello mientras ambos se acercaban al escritorio del miembro más joven de la BAU.

\- ¿Pareja?

\- Sep... y creo que es un poco mi culpa.- y si, Jack dijo aquello con aquel toque burlón de nuevo.

\- ¿Tu culpa?- preguntó Bunny con un parpadeo confundido.

Frost se encogió de hombros.

\- Digamos que no solo aprendió de mi las bromas y a tener instinto de supervivencia, sino que también aprendió que papá Jack tiene un tipo de ser en sus gustos, y supongo que con el tiempo eso lo influyó un... poquito.- expresó con aquella sonrisa y representando un espacio diminuto con los dedos pulgar e índice de la mano derecha.

Bunny parpadeó confundido de nuevo, mientras miraba intermitentemente entre Frost y el humano ahora frente a los dos espíritus.

\- De verdad escarcha, no entiendo.- respondió el Pooka realmente confundido.

Esta vez la sonrisa en los labios de Jack fue casi indulgente.

\- Bueno, vamos a explicarlo de esta manera.- y mientras hablaba, Jack se acercaba peligrosamente a Bunny, casi hasta quedar nariz contra nariz- Si al pequeño Spence le gustan los mayores y gruñones- y la voz de Jack comenzaba a tomar un tinte entre sensual y burlón- Es porque a papi le gustan mayores y gruñones... aunque en mi caso debo agregar peludos y con un buen estilo de pelea... y orejas muuuuy grandes, para oírme mejor.

Y entonces Jack sonrió lobunamente y guiñó un ojo.

Bunny aplastó las orejas contra el cráneo mientras perdía el aliento.

Jack depositó un feliz y helado beso, justo sobre la rosada nariz.

Y Spencer Reid gruñó, y dijo en voz muy baja, como si hablase solo para sí mismo, aún sin levantar la vista de lo que hacía.

\- ¿Sabes lo traumatizante que es para un hijo mirar a su padre coquetear de manera tan descarada? Voy a tener que buscar una manera de lidiar con las consecuencias.

Jack rió con gusto, mientras que a Bunny casi se le salen los ojos.

\- Estoy seguro de que a Hotch se le ocurrirá una o dos maneras de destraumatizarte. Ahora shussh, que papá está en medio de algo importante aquí.- respondió el joven espíritu tricentenario mirando al humano casi con desdén, pero el pequeño beso helado depositado luego en la cálida mejilla y la pequeña sonrisa del humano, contaban una historia de cariño entre esos dos.

Bunny realmente no entendía nada.

Jack lo miró unos segundos antes de compadecerse y explicar.

\- ¿Acaso no te lo dije, Colita de pompón? Mi niño no me vio porque su corazón le dijo que creyese en mí, sino porque la evidencia le demostró que yo existía. Y las luces del globo son solo para creyentes de corazón, sean niños o adultos; no para investigadores. _Ergo_ \- y aquello Frost lo expresó añadiendo una burlona mueca de seriedad- Ni Spencer aparecerá nunca en ninguno de los globos, ni dejó de creer al llegar a cierta edad, porque lo suyo es conocimiento, no emoción o esperanza o diversión o sueños o una memoria lejana. Simple y puro conocimiento ¿Cierto cachorro?

Y ante la pregunta dirigida directamente hacia él; Spencer, quien había estado garabateando algo en un papel en su escritorio, miró directamente hacia Bunny (no a través de él como todo adulto lo hacía, sino 'hacia él', y un escalofrío lo recorrió entero) y tras guiñar un ojo sonrió, mostró el garabato. Un garabato de Jack inclinándose sobre Bunny, el Pooka de 2 metros y algo, con forma de conejo antropomórfico y armas en la bandolera; no el pequeño conejito que los humanos representaban en su lugar.

Fueron solo unos segundos, antes de que el humano cubriese la imagen con un archivo en el cual hizo pantomima de comenzar a trabajar; pero fue suficiente.

Bunny quedó congelado en su sitio, y Jack aprovechó para arrimarse a él, pasar un brazo por su hombro y tomar un aire confidencial antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- El punto importante aquí Bunny, es que ese chico es fiel copia de mi persona en más de un punto. Y entre todos los puntos en los cuales nos parecemos, el más importante de todos en este preciso instante- y aquí la voz de Jack se hizo lenta y sensual, y el aliento frío del espíritu invernal acarició suavemente el pelaje de la oreja del Pooka- Es que sus gustos en pareja, terminaron siendo mis gustos en pareja... A mí me gustan mayores y gruñones, recuérdalo siempre.- y tras decir aquello, le dio una pequeña mordida en la base de la oreja al alienígena.

Bunny emitió un chillido que no tenía nada de estoico ni de guerrero, mientras casi saltaba sobre su lugar de la impresión; en tanto que Reid rodaba los ojos y en un susurro decía sin una pizca de seriedad.

\- ¡Urgh! Papi acaba de conseguir novio delante de mí. Voy a necesitar AÑOS de terapia para superar esto.

Jack apretó el abrazo sobre Bunny y rió de manera sincera.

\- Eso o una buena cogida. Yo, personalmente, elegiría lo segundo.

La sonrisa en el rostro del humano igualaba en intensidad el shock que presentaba el rostro del Pooka.

\- Hmmm, sí. Creo que eso estaría mejor.- y dando una mirada hacia la oficina del jefe del equipo, Reid se encontró con Aaron Hotchner mirándolo un poco extrañado.

Reid le guiñó un ojo coqueto.

Hotchner se envaró un poco, se sonrojó completamente y se metió en su oficina.

El joven genio sofocó una risilla traviesa. Esa noche iba a ser divertida.

Si tan solo el resto del equipo supiera...

Jack negó suavemente antes de enfocarse en Bunny una vez más.

\- En conclusión, Colita de pompón; no le hagas caso a los otros a menos que tú quieras, y espero en serio que no sea así porque me gustas tal y como eres. No cambies nunca Aster Bunnymund, no por mí ni por otros. Eres perfecto tal y como eres.

Y para sellar su discurso, Jack depositó un beso suave en la boca del otro, su aliento helado invadiendo cada rincón de la boca del alienígena.

Y luego de eso un guiño, una risa, y Jack salió volando de allí sin decir ni hacer nada más.

Bunny se quedó paralizado un momento, antes de sacudirse todo, mirar alrededor y toparse con la mirada burlona y traviesa del doctor Spencer Reid, tan parecida a la de Jack que hasta el corazón se le saltaba un latido.

El guerrero de la Esperanza aspiró hondo.

\- ¡Mocoso del demonio!- gruñó, y sin esperar un segundo más fue detrás del espíritu de invierno.

Reid suavizó la sonrisa y negó suavemente antes de por fin ponerse a trabajar en serio.

Las reuniones familiares a futuro iban a ser... muy interesantes.

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡¡Hola de nuevo una vez más Jackrabbit fans!! 

Me salté al sexto oneshot por alguna razón que no puedo determinar... solo sé que ahora ando escribiendo el quinto. Téngame paciencia; 'Aniversario' va a salir pronto.

Por ahora, un poco de humor, espero que no haya caído mal. La verdad hacía tiempo que el lado bromista del Dr. Reid me había hecho vincularlo de alguna manera a Jack. Espero que todo este pequeño fic haya tenido algún sentido dentro de todo el crack escrito.

Nos estamos leyendo pronto en el siguiente oneshot; así que mientras tanto, consuman todo el Jackrabbit que puedan, que nunca está de más.

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
